A Happy Ending
by vedha
Summary: She wished to see him one more time. All that she wanted was to tell him how she felt. Yet she always thought that happy endings were never a part of real life. She thought they belonged only to fairy tales.


The loud ring of her alarm clock woke her up. The young lady, in her twenties woke up to start her day. Her name was Tomoyo Daidouji. Her wavy raven hair came up to her waist and complemented her slightly tanned skin. Her most appealing feature was her eyes. She had stunning violet eyes.  
>She worked in a café nearby though she had no need to earn a living on her own. It was summer now and College does not open in another two months. So she wanted to kill time in a good way.<br>She got ready and went downstairs to be met by an older woman. "Breakfast is ready dear!" she said to Tomoyo. She had been taking care of this nightingale ever since her parents died in a car crash. "Thanks Mary! But I am not exactly hungry... I will just have an apple and go!" she said picking up an apple.  
>She went to the living room and got her bag. Checked the mail box for any letters and was disappointed to see that she had not got the letter she was expecting. She got into her car and drove to her work place.<p>

"Only fairy tales had happy endings… In real life, it is never like that… I wish I saw him just once so that I can at least tell him how I feel…" she sighed upon this thought.

_Flash back:  
>"You are leaving?" She asked, not able to believe what the others had just told her. Tomoyo was facing a young lad of not more than seventeen or eighteen. He had deep blue eyes that always showed out his strong and caring nature. His name was Eriol Hirragizawa.<br>"I am sorry 'Moyo! I am going to England to study business management. I wanted to tell it to you myself, but the news reached you before that." He told her with an apologizing look.  
>Tomoyo looked at the man she had fallen in love with since tenth grade. He was a well known heart breaker yet he had never failed to bring a smile on her face.<br>Tomoyo had been friends with him since elementary school and he was her only friend. Slowly she fell in love with him through his caring nature and the way he protects her. _

_But she was afraid to confess. She was afraid that he would reject her and leave her alone. She cannot afford another heart break. After her parents died, She was so broken that Eriol was the only one who made her feel better. Tomoyo never wanted to feel lonely again.  
>"You can't leave me..." She said with her trembling voice. She knew that she would break into tears any minute. "You will write to me right?" She managed to ask.<br>"Of course I will! I am going to miss you so much 'Moyo!" He said hugging her tightly. She cried on his shoulder. He did not mind. He gave her his future address and promised to write to her regularly...  
>The tall young man walked away swiftly with the wind flowing through his black hair making it messy...<em>

_*********************************_

"Sir, we have arrived sir!" He heard a woman's voice which had broken his trance. He lifted his head to see who it was and saw the air hostess. He then realized that his flight had landed and the flight was much deserted. The blue eyed man mumbled a sorry and got up.

He got a cab and went to his hotel. He had come here on personal business and did not want to occupy the suite his father had booked for him. He managed to get a nice cozy room for himself and went there.

Getting into the bath tub, he immersed himself in the water and thought about the girl he had loved for a long time. He had come here after a long time to search for the love of his life and claim her. Eriol had stopped writing to all of his friends here due to the arguments he had with his father. "Will she hate me for not replying to her letters all these years?" he thought. He got out of the tub and got dressed into his pajamas. His jet lag was making him very tired.

"Does she even love me? Did she get the guy she loved?" he thought and drifted to sleep.

_They both were sitting in the mall's food court. It was their usual thing to go to the mall once in two weeks and spend time there. Anyone who saw them would think that they were a couple. _

_But Eriol threw a glare at those adults who thought them to be a couple. He had always been Tomoyo's best friend. The blue eyed guy wanted to be close to her at any cost and never let any thought cross between their relationship. _

"_I can't understand why these people are looking at us like that!" Tomoyo said looking around her with a confused look on her face. _

"_They think of us to be a couple! I heard two women telling it" Eriol said glaring at another group of women who were looking their way. _

"_Oh!" was all Tomoyo said and continued with her burger. _

"_So 'Moyo…Do you have anyone you like?" he asked her suddenly. _

_She was shocked to hear it and also confused on why he was asking this all of the sudden. _

"_Why do you ask this so suddenly?" she voiced her thought. _

"_Well, these people reminded me about it. And I thought may be I can just know if you did like someone…" he said not looking at her hands. _

"_Um… yeah! I do have someone I like. I actually love him. But I haven't told him yet. I don't think the feeling is mutual…" she said looking down. _

"_W..Who is he?" Eriol stuttered. _

"_Please don't ask me that!" she said getting up to leave. _

"_See you tomorrow!" she turned to tell and left._

He sat up suddenly from his sleep. That was his worst memory. He had loved Tomoyo for a long time now. That day at the mall, she just confessed that she liked someone else and not him. That was when he decided to leave for England. He knew that she would never like him in that way.

Tomoyo's letters were his stress busters when he started at college. But then he started missing her so badly, that his grades went down slowly. He was getting all depressed with being away from her. Eriol's father got angry at his son being so spaced out and not worried. As a single parent he had to leave Eriol alone to make a good living and he always expected high from his own son just as he expected from his employees.

Eriol had not much enjoyed his childhood. Tomoyo was his only relief and he slowly fell for her.

Eriol's father forbid Eriol from writing letters and did not give any of Tomoyo's letters to him after that. Eriol had worked hard to gain his father's trust again. Whenever he thought of Tomoyo he would just read the letters she had sent at the beginning.

He was living with only her memories. Now that his grades were up and there was just another year of college, he promised his father that he would take over the family's business. The spectacled man convinced his father that he was going to propose her no matter what. He knew he can get the word 'yes' from her if he told her how much he loved her. But now how was he going to search her in this Tomoeda?

He did not know the address of her house. In the last letter he got, she had mentioned that she would be moving into her father's house. It has been two years since he wrote her or saw a single letter that was from her.

His stomach grumbled at that time. He quickly changed and went out. Fortunately there was this nice café that was near his hotel.

The café was nice and small. He was sitting there lost in his thoughts about Tomoyo. He was wondering where to start. He had two whole months. He was determined to find her and propose her before going back to England again.

He did not see the waitress coming towards his table. "May I take your or…" she stopped half way. "Eriol?" Tomoyo asked at the blue eyed man sitting in front of her. She was not able to believe her own eyes.

He looked up when he heard his name being called out. He stared into mystifying blue-green eyes. "'Moyo!" he called out and hugged her tightly. 'Oh! How much I missed this hug…" they both thought simultaneously. Neither knew that the other loved them with all their heart.

He invited Tomoyo to have lunch with him and she did so. She was not going to care about her job now. She took the rest of the day off. Lunch went nicely. He apologized to her telling her the reason for him not replying her except for the part that he loved her deeply.

After lunch, were to have a walk which would give them so much time to catch up on things. He made Tomoyo wait in the hotel lobby so that he can grab something from his room and they can go back to her house.

They both walked in silence. When Eriol saw the park, he said "Let's spend some time here!" and went in. They both found a bench beneath a cherry blossom tree. Eriol was packing up the courage to tell her how he felt.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was having a battle in her heart. A voice inside her asked her to confess. 'I can't afford to get hurt again' she thought. _It is now or never…Don't care about the reply. Just tell it and leave… _a voice inside her told her.

She did not know what to do. But before she can decide, Eriol started talking.

"Well…. I need to tell something to you. Tomoyo….." he took in a deep breath. "IAMINLOVEWITHYOU" he said so fast, that she was not able to understand.

"Sorry… I didn't catch that." She said with a big confused look. She had never seen him so nervous in her entire life.

"I said, I… I am in l...love with y…you…" he said in a very hesitating way. She was shocked to hear it. She was awestruck to even give an answer.

"I have liked you since 8th grade. But I was scared if you would not like to have a relationship at all. I wanted to be near you at least as a friend. Even now I know that you like that other guy. But then I just wanted to tell this to you…" he said looking up at her.

Tears gathered in her eyes. She had been hearing these words only in her dreams.

To think that all of it was coming true made her cry in happiness. Before Eriol figured out why she was crying, she near him quickly, cupped his face and kissed him on his lips.

He was very much shocked when he felt her lips pressed to his. But then he kissed her back in a passionate way. Her hands found its way to his hair while his went to her waist.

They broke from the kiss to get some air when Tomoyo whispered, "You are the guy whom I have been loving all these days stupid…" and hugged him ever so tightly.

Eriol broke the embrace. He had a big grin on his face. Tomoyo was wondering what he was going to do now. But her question was answered when he knelt down in front of her withdrawing a velvet box from his pocket.

"Tomoyo Daidouji, will you give me the honor by accepting my proposal to marry you? Will you marry me, Eriol Hirragizawa and give me the honor of being your husband for the rest of your life?" he said.

"Yes….." she said and hugged him. He slipped the diamond ring on her finger and again claimed her lips. This time he deepened the kiss and brought her closer to him.

For Tomoyo, today begun like any other day. But she met her love and now she is his fiancée. She is the happiest girl on earth now. "Who said only fairy tales had happy endings?" she thought and kissed her lover.


End file.
